H E A T
by aicchan
Summary: No Plot.. No Story... Just Lemon XDD NejiSasu PWP! read en review!


**H E A T**

Disclaimer: Hhhh—males ah. Paling juga udah pada tau sapa yang punya (lirik sebel sama Kishimoto Masashi)

Pairing: NejiSasu

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**WARNING!!! NC-17!!! PWP!!**

**I'M GOING CRAZYYY THIS DAY!!!!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uchiha Sasuke, 15 tahun, adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan otak jenius. Siswa kelas 1 di Konoha High School, perguruan elit yang bersiswakan para murid yang istimewa. Ditambah dengan statusnya sebagai putra dari direktur sekolah, sukses membuatnya menjadi idola yang digilai para siswi baik dari dalam maupun luar sekolah. Namun dibalik sikapnya yang elegan dan sempurna itu, dia menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia....

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang hari ini, Uchiha Sama."

Sasuke mendelik pada pemuda di sebelahnya, "kau panggil aku begitu lagi, ku pangkas rambut panjangmu, Neji."

Pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji itu terkekeh, "habisnya wajahmu itu secerah matahari hari ini."

"Gombal!" Sasuke memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku cuma gombal padamu," Neji memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang dan menyandarkan pungggung pemuda itu di punggungnya.

Sasuke tidak melawan, justru dia suka berada di dalam pelukan Neji—kekasihnya. Rahasia ini rapat tersimpan diantara mereka berdua sejak mereka masih SMP.

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu?" bisik Neji, "aku rindu..."

"Khh!! Rindu apanya... bukannya kemarin kau sudah puas melakukannya di UKS?"

Neji tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sasuke, "berpisah sedetik saja sudah membuatku rindu padamu.. Sasuke..." bisiknya dengan nada yang begitu menggoda.

Rona merah tampak di pipi Sasuke saat itu dan dia tak lagi berkata apa-apa.

"Mmm!!" Sasuke membiarkan Neji membuka kancing dan resleting celana panjangnya. Lalu dia pun menurut saat Neji menurunkan celana kain itu hingga sebatas lutut Sasuke. Punggungnya bersandar pada dada Neji yang bidang dan merasakan detak jantung mereka bersahutan.

Sebelah tangan Neji memanja dada kiri Sasuke, sementara yang lain sibuk membelai Sasuke di bawah sana. Sentuhan di 2 tempat sensitif itu membuat Sasuke kesulitan menahan suaranya.

Neji menciumi leher Sasuke dan berbisik, "tidak akan ada yang naik ke atap sekolah. Percayalah padaku…" Neji meraup Sasuke sedikit lebih kencang.

"AAHH!!" Sasuke menengadah dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada Neji, "ahh!! Mm!! N-Neji…. Lebih—cepat!!"

Neji tersenyum dan meningkatkan gerakannya. Perlahan dia merasakan Sasuke semakin memanas di tangannya, "suaramu nikmat, Sasuke… lebih keras lagi!!" Neji melumat cuping telinga Sasuke yang juga telah berubah merah.

"Ngg!! Ahh!! Aahh!! Mm!!" Sasuke menggeliat pelan mengikuti ritme pijatan Neji yang semakin lama semakin kencang, "haa!! Neji!! Aku…."

"Sshh!! Keluarkan saja… tidak apa…."

"Mmm!!" maka Sasuke pun melepaskan hasratnya di tangan Neji dan menetes sedikit ke ubin di atap sekolah mereka, "Ahh…." Sasuke mendesah dan beristirahat di pundak Neji.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh berhenti?" mendadak Neji membalik posisi hingga Sasuke jatuh terlentang di lantai, "semua belum selesai," Neji pun dengan cepat menyingkirkan celana panjang Sasuke, "aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipimu, disini," Neji menyentuh titik dibelakang tubuh Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu menggeliat.

"Neji—lakukan!! Lakukan sekarang!!" Sasuke memandang Neji dan melebarkan kedua kakinya, membari akses sebebas-bebasnya pada kekasihnya itu.

Mendapat izin yang gamblang, Neji pun membebaskan dirinya yang sejak tadi terhimpit dalam celana seragamnya. Dan tanpa dua kali bicara, Neji pun menerobos masuk dalam diri Sasuke, membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang meminta lebih.

"Aaah!! Nejii!!"

"Mmm—sa.. Sasuke.... kau—mmm!!!" Neji masuk semakin dalam.

"Ngg!!"

Neji menikmati reaksi Sasuke saat dia menyentuh sebuah titik di dalam sana. Sekali lagi…

"Aaahh!!"

Neji tersenyum puas dan dia pun meraih pinggang Sasuke dan mulai bergerak. Menarik keluar perlahan sebelum mendorong masuk dengan kuat. Berulang kali. Erangan Sasuke membuatnya menggila dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka memadu kasih dibawah langit musim semi yang cerah. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke berteriak puas dan Neji melepaskan cairan miliknya memenuhi lorong sempit dalam tubuh Sasuke dan merasakan remasan kecil disana.

Neji hendak mengeluarkan diri, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Emm—Neji…. Sekali lagi…. Perlahan…." Pinta Sasuke.

Neji terkejut, tapi toh itu permintaan yang menyenangkan. Maka dia pun bergerak di dalam tubuh Sasuke, menyentuh titik itu perlahan.

"Aaahh!!" Sasuke memeluk Neji, membawanya semakin mendekat, "mmm!!"

Neji pun memeluk punggung dan pundak Sasuke, mengeluarkan sedikit luapan cintanya dan kemudian menciumi bibir Sasuke, "mm—Sasuke…."

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke melihat jutaan bintang menari dalam khayalnya. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan kepuasan yang tak terlukiskan saat Neji menarik diri darinya.

#

"Kau OK?!" tanya Neji sambil membantu Sasuke menuruni tangga, "aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau tidak kuat," katanya seraya memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Um—ku rasa aku pulang saja. Aku tidak yakin bisa duduk dengan tenang setelah ini," kata Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam, "kau sih—ini 'kan masih jam istirahat. Kalau sudah pulang sekolah tidak masalah."

Neji tersenyum, "baiklah—aku akan antar kau pulang."

Lalu mereka berdua menuju ke halaman utama dimana mobil-mobil mewah berjajar menunggu majikan mereka pulang dari kegiatan harian mereka. Neji menuju ke mobil keluarganya dan si supir langsung membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya.

"Uchiha Sama sedang tidak enak badan, aku mau mengantarnya pulang," ujar Neji pada supirnya.

"Baik, tuan muda."

Dan mobil mewah itu pun meluncur meninggalkan bangunan megah bernuansa Eropa kuno itu.

.

#

.

"Aku mau mandi!" kata Sasuke begitu Neji mengantarnya hingga ke kamar, "kau tunggu di beranda saja!"

Neji mengangguk, "santai saja. Aku tidak akan kembali ke sekolah kok."

"Ku ikat kakimu kalai kau berani pergi," ancam Sasuke.

Neji cuma tertawa dan dia pun menuju ke beranda, lalu duduk dengan nayam di kursi yang ada di sana.

Sasuke sendiri langsung menuju ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun berendam dalam bath tub yang telah ditaburi aroma terapi. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan wajah Neji saat mereka melakukan hal terlarang di atap sekolah siang tadi.

Kehangatan Neji masih terasa jelas di tubuhnya. Itu membuat kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak tanpa sadar dan menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

"Mmm…" dia merintih pelan saat merasakan perubahan tubuhnya.

….

Sasuke meraih bungkusan yang dia ambil dalam laci tadi yang ternyata adalah sebuah sex toy yang telah dia miliki sejak setahun yang lalu. Benda yang menjadi sahabat baiknya di setiap saat dia butuh sentuhan.

Dia pun menopangkan kedua kakinya pada sisi bath tub dan memasukkan vibrator itu dalam tubuhnya, "aahh!!" desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir Sasuke saat dia membayangkan Nejilah yang ada dalam tubuhnya saat ini.

"Mmm… aah!!" Sasuke menyalakan alat itu dalam posisi rendah. Membawa getaran kecil di dalam tubuhnya, "aaah!! N-Neji…." Getarannya meningkat hingga ke posisi tertinggi. Sasuke mengerang dan menggeliat dalam air, membuat isi bath tub itu tumpah ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Aahh!! Ah!! Nggh!! N—Nejiiii!!!" Sasuke meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu meski tak ada siapapun disana.

Dengan tangan gemetar. Dia menurunkan kembali getaran di vibrator itu, namun tidak melepaskannya. Dia masih membutuhkan mainan itu untuk melepaskan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang tertahan di tubuhnya.

Setelah yakin semua sudah keluar, Sasuke barulah menyingkirkan sex toy itu dari dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian, dia meninggalkan air yang telah bercampur dengan sari dirinya itu dan susah payah berjalan menuju shower untuk membasuh diri.

Saat itu—Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Neji melihat apa yang dia lakukan sendiri dalam kamar mandi…

#

Sasuke membungkus dirinya dengan piyama mandi dan menyimpan 'teman'nya di laci semula. Lalu dia pun menghampiri Neji yang sedang membaca di beranda.

"Hoo—kau sudah selesai?" Neji menutup bukunya. Berlagak tidak melihat apapun, "segar sekali sepertinya."

"Tentu saja," Sasuke meraih interphone di dekat jendela dan menghubungi dapur yang jaraknya jauh dari kamarnya, "bawakan aku oti, selai dan teh hangat!" katanya dan segera memutus saluran telepon internal rumah itu.

"Tuan muda yang manja," Neji mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan duduk di set sofa yang ada di dalam kamar yang luar biasa luas itu.

Menunggu pelayan datang, Sasuke menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara musik. Neji duduk di sebelahnya seraya mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke yang bersandar di pundaknya. Mereka baru memisahkan diri saat seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Sasuke.

"Aku lapar sekali," setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sasuke segera mengambil selembar roti tawar dan menambahkan pasta coklat diatasnya. Dan dengan lahap dia memakannya.

Neji memandang botol coklat itu dan dia pun teringat dengan 'teman' Sasuke tadi. Sebuah senyum tampak di wajah tampannya....

"Hei..." dia memeluk pinggang Sasuke setelah pemuda itu puas makan dan sedang menikmati tehnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghabiskan isi cangkirnya.

"Aku—ingin bermain-main sedikit lagi denganmu."

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna tapi percuma karena bibir Neji telah mengunci bibirnya. Dia pun kembali larut dalam pesona alamiah pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

Neji membiarkan Sasuke terlena dan memejamkan mata. Saat itu dia memakai kesempatan untuk mengambil pasta coklat itu dan langsung membopong Sasuke ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke terengah saat Neji menyudahi ciuman mereka dan kini tengah melepas dasi seragamnya.

"Kau akan suka ini... aku janji," Neji dengan cepat meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan mengikatnya dengan dasi seragam di tiang tempat tidur.

"N-Neji? A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berontak.

Neji duduk di sebelah Sasuke hanya untuk melepas ikatan di yukata yang dikenakan Sasuke, memperlihatkan keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke, "aku hanya ingin memanjamu," dia membuka tutup pasta coklat itu dan menuangkannya di dada dan perut Sasuke, "kau tampak lezat..." Neji pun merendahkan wajahnya hanya untuk membersihkan tubuh Sasuke dengan lidah dan bibirnya.

"Ahh—ngg!! Ahh!! N—Nejii…."

Neji menjilati dada Sasuke dan memberi hisapan kecil di sana. Membuat tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Dia tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Sasuke terhadap setiap sentuhannya. Lalu dia juga menghiasi bagian tubuh Sasuke yang paling pribadi dengan coklat itu lalu bermain dengan jemarinya dan membelainya dengan lembut. Dipijatnya pelan dan menggoda. Dia bisa merasakan getaran dari dalam tubuh Sasuke yang akhirnya terbebaskan dan membasahi jemari Neji.

"Jangan terlalu bernafsu…. Perlahan saja," bisik Neji seraya terus membuai Sasuke dengan jemarinya.

"Ahh—Neji… Neji!!!" Sasuke menggeliat berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya yang terikat erat di atas kepalanya.

Ciuman Neji semakin merambah tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke, dan akhirnya melumat Sasuke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya dan memberikan gigitan kecil di sana.

"AAHHH!! NGGG!!!" Sasuke menggeliat semakin liar merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Dia memandang bagaimana Neji menikmati tubuhnya dan menyecap segala yang keluar dari sana. Menikmati rasa Sasuke yang telah bercampur dengan coklat yang menambah kenikmatan. Erangan Sasuke semakin menjadi seiring gerakan Neji yang semakin cepat.

Neji menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan menghambatnya setiap kali Sasuke akan mencapai puncak. Dia menikmati bagaimana Sasuke merintih dan memohon tanpa daya padanya.

"Ngg!! Nejiii…. Sa—sakiit!!" Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Neji pun melepaskan Sasuke dari dalam mulutnya, meninggalkannya basah dan bergetar. Dia duduk dan memandang Sasuke yang juga tengah memandangnya. Jari Neji menyusuri bagian tubuh Sasuke yang telah diselimuti oleh cairan putih yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke terengah, berusaha membebaskan hasrat yang tertahan, tapi dia tidak mampu….

"Neji…. Neji…. Ku mohon!!" pinta Sasuke.

Rintihan Sasuke semakin menjadi saat Neji meremas semakin erat dan membawa Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit menuju ke puncak kepuasannya yang pertama. Cairan Sasuke keluar dengan begitu leganya dan menodai sprei merah di kasur itu.

Nafas Sasuke terengah. Saat itu dia melihat Neji turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Sasuke memandang tubuh atletis Neji yang segera membuat jantungnya bergedup tidak karuan.

Lalu Neji membuka laci di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke. Dia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terbungkus kain hitam, "rupanya kau nakal sekali, Sasuke?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah saat Neji membuka kain hitam yang membungkus sex toy miliknya, "b—bagaimana kau...."

Neji naik kembali ke ranjang dan menindih Sasuke, "sebenarnya kau tidak butuh benda seperti ini 'kan?" Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan mulai menciumi telinga Sasuke, "kapanpun—kau bisa memintaku untuk memuaskan hasratmu."

Neji kembali duduk dan memandang tubuh telanjang Sasuke dengan lapar, "ku rasa—kau perlu di beri sedikit hukuman."

"Aaaahh!!! Nejiii!!" Sasuke mengerang panjang begitu Neji menyalakan vibrator itu dan menyentuhkannya pada diri Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi tepat untuk bercinta. Desahan nikmat meluncur mulus saat dalam sekejap Sasuke melambung tinggi oleh sentuhan mainan itu. Kembali sari dirinya keluar dan membasahi apa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau benar-benar haus akan sentuhan, Sasuke," Neji mematikan vibrator itu dan memisahkan kedua kaki Sasuke hingga dia bisa melihat bagian tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit memerah, "aku tidak sabar mendengar suaramu yang merdu itu," Neji membasahi jemarinya dengan cairan milik Sasuke dan segera menerobos masuk dalam celah sempit itu.

Sasuke mengejang saat merasakan gerakan Neji di dalam sana, "Aah!! Angg!! Neji!!" Sasuke menggeliat saat Neji dengan cepat menambahkan 2 jari yang lain ke dalam, "mmnng!! Uuaah!! Nejiii!!" dia melenguh panjang begitu Neji menyentuh titik keintimannya.

Neji menarik keluar ketiga jarinya, dan tanpa memberi waktu Sasuke untuk bernafas, Neji langsung memasukkan vibrator itu dalam diri Sasuke. Menggerakkannya keluar masuk dengan ritme yang tidak pelan.

"AAH!! AH!! NEJII!! AANNGH!!" Sasuke menjerit penuh kenikmatan setiap kali Neji menyentuhkan mainan itu pada titik yang tepat.

"Kau benar-benar anak nakal," Neji menyeringai dan memendam hampir seluruh vibrator itu dalam Sasuke, "ini bagian terbaiknya," dia pun menyalakan vibrator itu dalam set yang tertinggi.

"AAAAAHHH!!" Raungan nikmat tak tertahankan oleh Sasuke. Getaran dahsyat itu seketika melambungkannya tinggi-tinggi.

Neji tidak melepaskan pandangan barang sedetik dari Sasuke yang menggeliat di kasurnya mengikuti getaran dari mainan favoritnya.

"Aahh—emm!! Neji… aaaahhh!!"

Neji meraup semua desahan dan erangan Sasuke. Saat cairan tubuhnya keluar tanpa kendali dan membasahi perut, dada, dan pinggulnya sendiri.

"Aaahhh!!!" Sasuke mendesah saat Neji mencabut vibrator itu. Tubuhnya terasa luluh lantak dan tidak kuasa menahan apa yang terus keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Kemudian dia membalik tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu bertumpu pada lengan dan lututnya, "last show, Sasuke…." Neji memposisikan tubuhnya dengan cermat dan akhirnya dia pun mengoyak tubuh Sasuke itu.

"AAHH!! NEJIII!!!" Jerit Sasuke. Sensasi ini jauh lebih ganas daripada sensasi dari mainan kesayangannya. Panas tubuh Neji terasa dalam dirinya, "aah—enggh!!" Sasuke menikmati kediaman Neji dalam dirinya, "Neji—bergeraklah…." Rintihnya diantara desahan nafasnya yang memburu, "aah!!"

Neji menahan pinggang Sasuke dan mulai bergerak.

"Ahh!! Neji!! Mm… uaaahh!!!" Sasuke mengimbangi gerakan Neji dan memohon lebih pada kekasihnya itu, "eengghh!! Haa!!" gerakan Sasuke makin liar saat Neji menambahkan pijatan kencang di sisi lain tubuhnya, "Ahh!! Ah! Ahh!! Neji!!!!"

"Nggh!! Sa—suke…."

Sasuke berteriak penuh kepuasan yang mendalam, dan itu menjadi tanda berakhirnya hubungan badan yang entah sudah berlangsung berapa lama itu.

Neji menarik diri setelah memenuhi tubuh Sasuke dengan seluruh curahan hasratnya dan dia memandang puas pada tubuh Sasuke yang tergolek lemas di kasur yang telah ternoda oleh sari diri mereka.

Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat Neji melepaskan ikatan di tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hemm—kau beraroma coklat," Neji mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku harus mandi lagi," kata Sasuke di tengah nafasnya yang memburu.

Neji tersenyum, "tenang saja—kali ini aku temani. Jadi kau tidak usah 'bermain' sendiri dalam bathtub," katanya usil.

"Pengintip!!"

"Itu pertunjukan yang menyenangkan, membuatku semakin tidak bisa merasa bosan padamu," Neji meraba pinggang Sasuke, menyusuri lekuk sempurna itu.

"N—Neji... c-cukup!! Ahhh!!" protes Sasuke terpotong saat Neji kembali memanja tubuhnya, "ahh—Neji..."

Neji hanya tersenyum. Menikmati reaksi Sasuke yang sesuai keinginannya, "ku rasa kau pun tidak keberatan untuk melanjutkan ini," Neji pun segera berdiri dan membawa Sasuke ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya...

.

#

.

"KAU – ORANG – PALING – MESUM – YANG – PERNAH – AKU - TEMUI!!!!" Sasuke melempar bantal pada Neji yang sukses berkelit, "JANGAN MENGHINDAR KAU!!!"

Nei tertawa, "sakit tahu kalau dilempar bantal sebesar itu," Neji berkelit lagi dari lemparan kedua.

Muka Sasuke merah menahan marah dan malu, "kau pikir enak apa terus melakukan itu sampai malam begini?!" tangannya mencengkram selimut dengan gemetar.

"Lho—tapi ujungnya 'kan kau juga yang minta aku supaya jangan berhenti," Neji berlagak polos.

"NEJIIII!!!!" Jerit Sasuke.

Dan Neji pun tertawa terbahak-bahak menghindar dari lemparan Sasuke yang sepertinya harus bertahan di tempat tidur sampai besok... atau mungkin... sampai lusa.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**THE END**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

UAAPAH APAAN INIIIIIIII!!!! *kubur diri hidup-hidup* Ga mau komen apa-apa...

AMPUUUUNN!!! JANGAN BUNUH SAIAAA... SAIA CUMA MAU NUNGGU RIPIUUUUU!!!! TTATT


End file.
